What! We Become Poor?
by summerdesire
Summary: Apa? Dua Raja pesta itu jatuh miskin? Kenapa bisa? Dan ide cemerlang hinggap di otak Yunho mengenai pekerjaan apa yang akan dilakoninya untuk menyambung hidup. (FF YUNJAE/Yunho x Jaejoong/YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

Ini FF Ringan ^^

Cast: Yunjae and others.  
Rated: T up to M.  
Summary: Apa? Kedua Raja pesta itu jatuh miskin? Kenapa bisa? Lalu bagaimana dengan hari - hari mereka selanjutnya?  
Warning: Harsh!Words, boys x boys, etc.

-ooo-

Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dua lelaki pewaris perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Meski sudah lulus dari universitas masing - masing, tetapi mereka belum sedikitpun tergerak untuk turun tangan membantu perusahaan orang tua mereka. Semenjak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, mereka suka mengadakan party. Minum - minum, meliuk - liukkan tubuh ataupun mengerjai tubuh molek para perempuan. Tapi jangan salah, mereka saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Mereka selalu berlomba mencapai garis finish, menunjukkan pada orang - orang, pesta siapa yang lebih meriah dan hebat.

Konon katanya, hobi mereka yang suka menghambur - hamburkan lembaran won itu tidak akan pernah membuat keluarga kedua belah pihak jatuh miskin. Tapi tetap saja keluarga Jung dan Kim tidak bisa mentolerirnya lagi. Kebiasaan pemborosan uang itu harus dibuang jauh - jauh.

"Aku tidak mau saat aku mati nanti, usaha yang kurintis dari nol jadi sia - sia. Aish! Anak bodoh itu sungguh tidak becus!", cetusnya sambil mengacak - acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yah! Jung Ilhwan! Kau pikir cuma kau yang uring - uringan?! Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jaejoong itu sulit sekali diatur...", ucap pria berusaha setengah abad lebih tak mau kalah.

Saking tak menentunya jalan pikiran mereka, mereka tidak menyadari kalau pantat mereka akan beradu ketika hendak mendudukkan diri di sofa.

BUG

"Aigoo! Pantatkuuu!", ringis Kim Junho sambil mengusap - usap pantatnya.

"Aduh! Maafkan aku, Jun!"

Kini mereka duduk di sofa yang terpisah.

"Aku punya sebuah ide. Sebenarnya sudah kupikirkan dari jauh - jauh hari. Tapi aku takut kau tidak mau menyetujuinya..." tukas Kim Junho.

Jung Ilhwan mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa itu? Siapa tau aku tertarik..."

Junho melirikkan matanya kesana - kemari, mengantisipasi pencuri dengar. Padahal sudah jelas, ruangan kerja milik sahabat karibnya itu bersifat pribadi dan sangat tertutup.

Ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Ilhwan.

"Wah! Kau pintar juga, Jun!", ujar Ilhwan sambil menyeringai iblis.

"Hahaha... Tentu saja! Aku!"

-ooo-

Di sebuah bar kawasan Gangnam. Dentuman musik menghentak - hentak, memekakan indra pendengar.

"Yah! Minggir kalian!", teriak Yunho pada sekawanan lelaki yang memblokir jalannya. Otomatis, nyali mereka langsung ciut. Mencari perkara dengan Jung Yunho sama saja dengan menyabung nyawa.

Pernah satu kali pada saat acara pestanya di Samsung-dong, ada seorang pria yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol lengannya di dance floor. Emosi Yunho langsung melonjak lalu melayangkan bogem mentah pada orang itu berulang kali. Akibatnya, pria bernasib naas itu harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan dirawat selama satu minggu penuh karena keretakan pada tulang hidungnya. Mengetahui insiden tersebut, Jung Ilhwan langsung memarahi putra semata wayangnya habis - habisan.

Yunho menyeringai misterius begitu melihat orang yang paling ia cari duduk di salah satu sofa _**costumer**_.

"Hey! Bokong rata, apa kabarmu?"

Jaejoong mendecak sebal begitu melihat musuh bebuyutannya muncul di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang mengundangmu untuk datang ke pestaku?!", tanyanya iritasi.

Bibir merah delimanya kembali menghisap rokok mentholnya.

"Tsk, aku pikir pestamu ini free... atau... kau takut kalau tagihanmu membengkak ya? Bukankah Kim Jaejoong selalu bermurah hati pada siapapun yang ingin berpartisipasi di dalam pestanya?"

"Kecuali kau...", cueknya.

"Hey! Harusnya kau bangga karena _**King of Party**_ bersedia datang ke pestamu yang buruk ini...", ledek Yunho.

Jaejoong mendadak naik pitam. "Apa kau bilang? Buruk?! Hey! Kau pikir pestamu tidak buruk apa?! Murahan, minim minuman beralkohol dan banyak alat pengaman berceceran di mana - mana! Yucks, aku saja tidak sudi untuk datang"

"Apa?!", suara Yunho naik satu oktaf.

Yunho membuat kedua tangannya seperti gerakan ingin mencekik. Sementara Jaejoong yang merasa berhasil menyulut amarah Yunho, meniup - niup poninya yang menjuntai lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pria bermata kecil itu.

Di sisi lain, Junsu dan Changmin hanya geleng - geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua hyung mereka yang kekanakkan. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka berteman. Tapi mengingat tingginya gengsi mereka, sepertinya harapan itu harus dikubur dalam - dalam.

Yunho mendengus keras lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada lahan kosong di sebelah Jaejoong. Ia baru sadar kalau semenjak tadi Jaejoong hanya seorang diri. Padahal biasanya, ia selalu ditemani pria - pria maskulin yang tampan ataupun para perempuan binal pengobral seksualiatas.

"Menarilah untukku", ucap Yunho. Agak tidak nyaman dengan keterdiaman mereka. Musik over-tune di bar ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut - denyut.

"Tidak mau!"

"Yah! Cepat lakukan! Aku ingin melihat bagaimana bokongmu yang tepos itu meliuk - liuk!"

"Kau mau melihat aura liarku ya? Atau kau mulai terangsang melihat tubuh aduhaiku?", tanya Jaejoong percaya diri sambil tersenyum seduktif.

Yunho tertawa terbahak - bahak mendengarnya. Itu adalah guyonan terbaik dan terlucu sepanjang masa.

"Apa kau gila? Kau memamerkan lubang bokong teposmu itu di depanku juga, aku tidak akan bernafsu! Lebih baik pantat Junsu yang terlihat berisi"

"Tsk. Jangan sampai kau jilat ludahmu sendiri, oke?"

"Aku akan menggigit juniorku kalau hal itu sampai terjadi", sergahnya asal.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya jengah lalu agak menoleh ke samping. Sambil membuat sebuah pose berpikir, ia menatap Yunho. Pria itu tengah melihat ke depan.

Secara fisik, Yunho tidak begitu buruk sebenarnya. Kalau Jaejoong sedang salah minum obat, mungkin ia akan mengakui kalau Yunho itu tampan dan menawan. Lihat saja hidungnya yang bangir, mata kecilnya yang tajam, rahangnya yang tegas serta jakunnya yang seksi.

Jaejoong buru - buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau kemasukan arwah ya?", tanya Yunho heran melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Oya, aku punya sebuah ide"

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan lalu kau menarilah di dance floor untukku"

"Itu dia! Kita harus saling timbal balik. Maksudku, kalau kau menginginkan aku menari maka aku ingin kita bertanding minum tequilla. Bagaimana?", Jaejoong tersenyum.

Ia tahu betul toleransi Yunho terhadap minuman beralkohol cukup rendah.

Yunho mulai menimbang - nimbang. Di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali menyaksikan si bokong tepos itu berbaur dengan musik _**disc jockey**_. Tapi di sisi lain, ia khawatir minuman haram itu berimbas buruk pada lambungnya.

Akhirnya, karena tidak ingin dicap sebagai pengecut, ia menyetujui persyaratan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu", ia menganggukkan kepala.

"_**Deal**_?", Jaejoong mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

"_**Deal**_", Yunho membalasnya.

Ia cukup terhenyak saat telapak tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Bagaimana bisa tangan seorang laki - laki sehalus dan selembut ini?

"Duduk dan perhatikan aku"

Jaejoong beranjak ke dance floor dan berbaur dengan tamu - tamu pestanya. Kebetulan, musik yang diputar saat itu beraliran upbeat namun iramanya sangat seksi.

Posisi berdiri Jaejoong kini searah satu garis lurus dengan tempat Yunho duduk. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, menekuknya ke belakang kepala. Perlahan, ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kecepatan sedang.

Masih sambil bergoyang, sebelah tangannya mulai merayap pada bagian dadanya. Turun ke perut lalu berhenti di kejantanannya yang terbungkus celana panjang. Jaejoong tersenyum sensual pada Yunho dan tidak sedikitpun memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Mata Jaejoong mulai berair kemerahan kemudian ia membuat gerakkan seperti 'menusuk', memaju - mundurkan pinggangnya.

Yunho mendadak merasa panas - dingin. Pertunjukkan Jaejoong yang nakal di depan sana membangkitkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia meneguk tequilla pada _***tankard**_ berkali - kali untuk menetralisir guncangan aneh pada dirinya.

Bukan cuma Yunho, orang lain di sekitarnya yang turut menikmati tarian menggoda Jaejoong juga dibuat termegap - megap. Termasuk Changmin dan Junsu. Junsu tersadar dan mengedipkan matanya, lalu menoleh pada Changmin. Ia mengambil secuil keripik jagung lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut Changmin yang tengah mangap.

"Oi, khilaf Changmin-a!", pekiknya sukses membuyarkan fantasi Changmin bersama Jaejoong hyung-nya tercinta.

Tidak sampai di situ, Jaejoong malah semakin menggila. Tubuhnya berbalik dan mempertontonkan seonggok pantatnya. Jujur, ia sangat kesal setiap kali Yunho meledek pantatnya dengan sebutan 'bokong rata' atau 'bokong tepos'. Jadi, sekarang ia ingin menunjukkan pada Yunho eksistensi pantatnya yang paling sempurna.

Ia menunggingkan pantatnya lalu membuat gerakan erotis memutar. Yunho menggembungkan pipinya, bernafas melalui hidung dengan cepat kemudian menggenggam _***tankard**_ erat - erat. Gila, celana dalamnya terasa sesak bukan main.

-ooo-

Setelah menyelesaikan aksinya, Jaejoong kembali ke tempatnya semula. Peluh yang menetes dari dahinya membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi berkali - kali lipat.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah puas kan? _**Am I seductive**_?", tanyanya mengerling nakal.

Yunho segera mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ya, lumayan...", jawabnya singkat seolah menunjukkan respon biasa - biasa saja.

Jaejoong tertawa nyaring. Ia tahu betul kalau Yunho berdusta. Ayolah, wajah Yunho yang tegang serta pucat pasi memperjelas semuanya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita bertanding! Tunjukkan siapa yang paling kuat"

"Well, aku tidak takut... Dan aku pasti menang!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti", Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek.

Mereka mulai meneguk cairan kekuningan tequilla sedikit demi sedikit. Jaejoong terus mencemooh Yunho ketika dilihatnya pria itu seperti akan tumbang.

"Hahaha! Payah! Kau baru meminum enam gelas tapi pertahananmu sudah mau ambruk? Aigo, dasar lembek"

"Yah! Diam kau! Hehehe itu lihat ada banyak ufo di atas sana. Kyaaa ufonya akan menembakkan pelurunya kemari... Uuu berlindung", seloroh Yunho berantakan. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan kepala persis seseorang yang sedang membuat pertahanan.

"Aigoo... Harusnya aku tidak usah menantangnya tadi"

Yunho menyikut lengan Jaejoong dengan kuat.

"Ahbwoyah?!", ringisnya.

"Cepat berlindung atau kau akan mati di tangan para alien bengis itu!", ia tertawa polos.

"Aish"

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong mengikuti instruksi Yunho. Menyilangkan tangan seperti ultraman yang akan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

-ooo-

Nampaknya, keadaan yang terjadi sekarang justru menyeleweng dari perkiraan awal Jaejoong. Karena terbawa oleh suasana, mereka berdua sekarang mabuk berat. Entah sudah berapa banyak botol tequilla mereka habiskan tanpa bersisa.

"Yah! Jung Yunhaw hahahaha...", Jaejoong tertawa sumbang sambil menghentak - hentakkan _***tankard **_nya pada meja. Pipinya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Wae bokong rata?!", tanya Yunho. Kepalanya menunduk tidak seimbang, berayun kesana - kemari.

"Yah! Kenapa kau selalu meledekku begitu sih? Aku risih mendengarnya! Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku selalu membersihkan pantatku dengan serius dan teliti pada saat aku mandi?!", celoteh Jaejoong tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Maklum, ia sedang dikuasai oleh pengaruh minuman beralkohol sehingga bercerocos macam - macam. Begitulah. Bahkan, rahasia pribadinya pun ia bongkar tanpa rasa malu.

"PWAHAHAHA! Kalau begitu, izinkan aku lain kali untuk membantumu membersihkan bokongmu", sahut Yunho.

"Yang benar? Kau tau, pantatku ini tidak ternilai harganya...", kata Jaejoong lalu tertawa lagi.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan mengoleskan madu dan susu sebanyak - banyaknya pada pantatmu. Lalu menggosoknya dengan menggunakan sikat kamar mandi...", ujar Yunho semakin ngawur.

Ia cekikikan sambil matanya melihat ke langit - langit bar sambil membayangkan suatu hal.

Mungkin ia akan langsung terjun bebas ke dalam jurang kalau melihat bukti video yang tengah merekam perkataan dan tingkahnya barusan.

"Ide cemerlang! Hahaha... Pantatku pasti akan semakin kinclong"

Mereka terus meracau tidak jelas tanpa menyadari malam berganti pagi.

-ooo-

Sinar matahari menyusup dari celah - celah tirai dan membias pada mata seorang pria manis. Ia mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya sekitar. Ia meraba - raba ke kanan. Dingin dan keras. Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Lantai? What the hell? Sejak kapan ranjang mahalnya menjadi sependek ini?

Lalu ia melihat selimut yang tersampir di tubuhnya. Selimut tipis yang sudah agak belel. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia menoleh ke samping kiri...

"Ah wae!?" teriaknya tiba - tiba. Seketika, nyawanya terisi ulang seratus persen.

Penyebabnya tak lain adalah Yunho juga berbaring nyenyak di sebelahnya. Pria itu tidak terusik dengan suara keras Jaejoong. Ia malah tersenyum - senyum sendiri, mengangkat bibir atasnya dan menunjukkan dua gigi susunya. Sepertinya sedang memimpikan hal yang menarik.

Jaejoong memendarkan pandangannya pada sekitar. Kamar kecil berukuran 2x3 meter dengan sebuah lukisan pohon kelapa tergantung serta sebuah lemari kecil. Ia juga melihat secara detail pada kasur lipat yang ia duduki. Ada apa sebenarnya? Di mana ini? Dan kenapa harus bersama orang ini?! Ia menjerit dalam hati.

Sayup - sayup, terdengar suara deburan ombak. Jaejoong bergegas menyibakkan tirai jendela dan melihat hamparan luas lautan biru yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Oh, ia merasa sangat asing dengan daerah ini.

"Yunho-a, ireonna... Ppalihae...", ia mengguncangkan bahu Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi, bi", respon Yunho kemudian cengar - cengir tidak jelas. Setetes air liurnya membentuk bulatan kecil pada seprai.

YUCKS!

"YA! PPALIHAE...! BIBI BIBI! AIR LIURMU ITU BIBI!", teriak Jaejoong bergema.

Yunho langsung kebakaran jenggot dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya.

"Wae?! Ada apa, huh? Yah! Bokong rata! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!", tanyanya kesal.

Aish, mimpi indahnya terpaksa terinterupsi.

"Maka dari itu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seranjang dengan makhluk idiot macam kau! Itu lihat!"

Jari telunjuk Jaejoong menuju keluar jendela.

Yunho menjadi bingung sekarang. Ada apa sebenarnya?  
Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengingat tadi malam mereka membuat sebuah taruhan kecil. Mereka meminum tequilla dan... ahh apa lagi yang terlupakan? Mendadak, ingatan mereka buntu.

-ooo-

Yunho mondar - mandir tidak jelas semenjak tadi. Ia tengah menerka - nerka siapa dalang di balik semua ini! Sungguh, tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Yunho... Ayo pulang pulang... Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini...! Aku tidak mau hidup miskin", rengek Jaejoong seraya terisak.

Sedari tadi yang dilakukannya hanya menangis hingga membuat Yunho semakin kalut tak menentu. Ia juga sama paniknya. Ia juga tidak sudi hidup ala kaum melarat.

"Heeh, kalau kau terus menangis kita tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya... Lagipula kau ini cengeng sekali, sih. Dasar wanita bokong rata"

"Yah! Apa kau bilang?! Huhuhu aku tidak bisa kalau tidur di kasur lipat itu. Lalu tidak melakukan perawatan kecantikan, tidak minum susu low-fatku, nge-gym dan... hueee kulitku sensitif memakai baju murahan beginiii...", oceh Jaejoong meraung - raung. Ia menunjukkan kaus putih bersablon murah yang dikenakannya.

Yunho bertambah pening melihat tingkah ajaib musuhnya itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan kekacau balauan ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi di siang bolong.

Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ponsel mereka serta gadget lainnya, raib entah ke mana. Dompet mereka pun ludes tanpa jejak.

Hanya ada dua buah tas kain besar berisi pakaian - pakaian kelas bawah. Rumah ini juga terbilang sangat mini untuk tempat mereka bermukim. Terdapat sebuah ruang tamu kecil dengan empat kursi kayu, nakas kecil dan meja. Lalu sebuah dapur, kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Intinya, semua hal kebetulan ini memang kelihatan disengaja dan sudah direncanakan masak - masak. Aish, benar - benar malapetaka! Dengan langkah pasti, ia mendekati Jaejoong yang terduduk di salah satu kursi. Tidak tega juga melihatnya menangis tersedu - sedu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi, ya", hibur Yunho sambil menepuk - nepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong.

"Pulang ke Seoul! Pokoknya pulang ke Seoul. Titik!", racaunya.

"Aish, tapi kita tidak punya uang sepeser pun, Jae. Mengertilah"

"Aku tidak mau tau! Huh", ia membuang mukanya.

Yunho mendesah pasrah lalu melihat ada secarik kertas putih di atas nakas. Dengan cepat, ia meraih kertas terlipat itu dan membukanya. Lembaran uang won senilai seratus ribu rupiah terjatuh di pahanya. Sementara Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Yunho mulai membaca goresan tinta pada kertas itu tanpa suara...

_'Halo Jung Yunho, anakku yang bodoh. Buktikan kalau kau adalah pria pejuang dan memiliki upaya keras. Jangan pulang ke Seoul sebelum kau bisa meraih kesuksesanmu meskipun hanya sukses 'kecil'. Jangan seperti banci, arraseo? Kalau kau pulang ke Seoul itu sangat percuma. Karena aku sudah hengkang dari negara ini. Oya, jaga Kim Jaejoong baik - baik yah. Kalian berdua harus berusaha keras. Fighting!' _

Yunho langsung lemas setelah membacanya. Berarti semua ini adalah ulah gila ayahnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Apa ayahnya juga sengaja besekongkol dengan paman Kim?

Ia paham betul bagaimana watak ayahnya itu. Ayahnya pasti sedang memberikannya pelajaran padanya. Aish.

"Yunho, ayo pulang! Kita punya uang sekarang!", seru Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar - binar.

Ia lebih tertarik pada uang itu dibanding surat dalam genggaman Yunho. Lekas, Yunho memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan tinggal di sini sampai dapat pekerjaan. Kalau kau mau pulang, pergi saja sana sendiri. Lagipula kita tidak tahu ini di daerah mana dan belum tentu uang itu cukup untuk mengongkosi kita"

Jung Yunho itu tipe orang gengsian. Ia tidak ingin kalah telak begitu saja dan mendapat senyuman meremehkan dari ayahnya. Itu mencoreng citranya sebagai pria sejati dan bertanggung jawab.

"Tapi..."

"Bereskan barangmu. Pulanglah!", perintahnya agak membentak.

"Hueee... Aku tidak mau. Aku takut tersesat..."

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya gertakkannya mempan. Ia juga heran mendapati tingkah Jaejoong yang biasanya cool itu berubah menjadi mendayu - dayu begini.

"Jadi, kau di sini bersamaku?", tanya Yunho.

"I-iya. Aku mau tinggal di sini dan menemanimu bekerja", jawabnya serak.

Kalau ia sedang tidak dalam situasi terjepit, sudah pasti ia akan menolak mentah - mentah ajakan Yunho.

"Bagus!"

Yunho tersenyum simpul. Sejujurnya, ia memang membutuhkan kehadiran Jaejoong untuk menemaninya. Heeh, hidup sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan. Pikir Yunho lagi.

-ooo-

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya begitu melihat keramaian di luar tempat tinggal mereka. Kerumunan orang berbondong - bondong melakukan transaksi belanja.

"Sepertinya aku tau pekerjaan apa yang harus kita lakoni", katanya.

"Apa? Apa?", tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Menjadi tukang ikan!"

"MWOOO?!"

-ooo-

TBC

_*tankard: gelas khusus u/ minum minuman beralkohol. _

Gimana? Apa harus dilanjut? Maaf kalau garing. Rika udah kagok nulis ff ringan gini hehe jadi kalau jatuhnya jelek dan awkward, maaf banget /  
Comment please ^-^ Thanks 3 /love/


	2. Chapter 2

Di pesisir pantai yang ramai berlatar belakang pemandangan lautan dan debur ombak. Kesibukan pasar mulai menunjukkan gaungnya. Transaksi antara penjual dan pembeli tak dapat terelakkan lagi.

Berbeda dengan dua pria yang justru adu mulut tanpa menemukan titik temu.

"Heh bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kemari dan bantu aku mengangkat bal ikan ini!", teriak Yunho dongkol.

"Apa?! Kau gila ya? Ikan itu kan amis lalu kalau tanganku yang indah ini terkontaminasi bau tidak sedapnya bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab, huh?", dumel Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Hahaha.. kau melawak ya? Asal kau tau bokongku lebih bagus daripada tangan kerempengmu"

Seumur hidupnya Yunho tidak pernah bermimpi akan terdampar bersama makhluk centil sekaligus menyebalkan macam Jaejoong. Perutnya serasa mulas begitu menyaksikan penampilan Jaejoong saat mereka hendak ke pesisir pusat keramaian pasar tadi. Skinny jeans, kaus biru muda lengkap dengan mantel bulu domba dan topi motif bunga-bunganya yang norak. Oh Tuhan! sinar matahari amat terik, apa pria centil itu tidak merasa akan mati terkukus dengan panas 180 derajat?

"Dengar ya, kalau kau tidak mau menolongku jangan harap kau bisa merasakan nikmatnya nasi malam ini!", ancamnya.

"Yah! Darah foto model kelas kakap mengalir deras di tubuhku. Auraku yang keren ini tidak cocok bersentuhan dengan hewan laut yang licin itu. Lagipula, sepatu bootku ini mahal. Sayang kan kalau rusak karena terkena air garam"

"Hah.. lagamu sungguh membuatku ingin menendangmu sampai ke Zimbabwe. Cepat tolong aku atau kau kulemparkan dari rumah!", Yunho mulai habis kesabaran.

Ia tidak habis pikir senyawa apa yang terkandung di dalam diri Jaejoong sehingga perangainya menjengkelkan seperti itu.

Bibir pinky itu mengerucut beberapa senti. Ucapan Yunho terdengar serius dan ia tidak boleh main-main. Ia berjalan mendekati bibir pantai di mana Yunho berada, "Huh, bagian mana yang harus ku angkat?"

"Berhenti memajukan bibirmu! Tidak ada seksinya sedikitpun di mataku", ia mengimbuhi, "Pegang sisi kanan itu lalu yang kirinya juga", instruksinya sambil menunjuk bal berbahan dasar plastik biru bening berukuran 1x1 meter itu.

"Selalu saja meledekku. Iya iya..", sungutnya.

"Nah sudah.. 1 2 3 ayo angkat!"

Formasinya adalah Yunho memegang sisi kanan dan Jaejoong sisi kiri dengan arah berhadapan.

"Karena kau berjalan mundur, aku akan memberi aba-aba dari sini. Oke, dengarkan aku kanan-kiri, arraseo?!", kata Yunho.

"Iya aku mengerti! Tapi suaramu tidak perlu sekeras itu kan? Jarak kita hanya 1 meter tau!"

"Berlebihan sekali kau. Kita harus terbiasa dengan kerasnya kehidupan bahari", balas Yunho tidak nyambung.

"Aku mau muntah mendengarnya", sergah Jaejoong.

Yunho menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Kanan"

Jaejoong bergerak ke kanan.

"Ke kiri, ada batu karang di sebelahmu"

Jaejoong kembali menurut.

Konsentrasinya membuyar ketika menatap wajah Yunho serta tulang rahangnya yang tegas. Ia sadar kalau tampang Yunho tidak jelek-jelek juga. Maka sah-sah saja ketika mereka mengenyam pendidikan di bangku universitas, Yunho menjadi kumbang jantan yang paling digandrungi.

Matanya beralih pada kulit kecoklatan milik Yunho. Semakin menggelap terbakar sinar matahari pantai di siang bolong. Apalagi pria jangkung itu hanya mengenakan kaus singlet putih. Sangat kontras dengan deretan gigi putihnya.

"KIRI! YA! KUBILANG KIRI!"

BUK

Jaejoong terjungkal ke belakang hingga bal yang ia pegang terjun bebas. Beruntung ia mendarat di atas pasir pantai yang empuk.

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak fokus, huh? Lihat hasil perbuatanmu... Aduuuh, untung saja bal ini tidak robek. Kalau sampai ikannya mati kita harus membayar beratus-ratus ribu won pada pak Yong"

"Yah! Kerjamu mengomel saja! Menumpahkan semua kekesalanmu padaku. Salahmu sendiri kenapa telat memberiku aba-aba. Dan lagi, kenapa kau lebih mementingkan bal ikan itu daripada keselamatanku?"

"Heh, aku sudah memberitahumu dari tadi tapi kau malah melamun asyik menikmati ketampananku. Asal kau tau yah, bal ini menentukan hidup matiku untuk mencari sesuap nasi"

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau! Gayamu bicara begitu persis drama ratapan anak tiri"

"DIAM KAU KIM"

"KAU YANG DIAM BEDEB-"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, "Ah, maaf tadi Anda menyenggol saya hingga menyebabkan ponsel saya terjatuh. Mungkin tertimpa kaki Anda?", tuturnya santun. Rupanya insiden kecil tadi juga menyeret orang lain.

Pria itu bertubuh kekar dan gagah. Balutan jas hitamnya memperjelas derajat strata kehidupannya. Mulut Jaejoong menganga menatap pria bertampang aktor superstar itu.

"Oh? Maafkan temanku ini, ya. Dia memang sangat ceroboh", Yunho menyahut, "Heh bokong rata cepat bangkit", memberikan kode dengan gerak bola matanya.

Jaejoong yang masih terhipnotis menuruti perintah Yunho dengan patuh. Lekas ia berdiri dan benar saja sebuah ponsel mahal tergeletak tepat di tempat Jaejoong terjatuh.

Pria asing tadi mengambilnya lalu menepuk butiran pasir di bagian lengan jasnya.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin mengatakan kalau ponselku tertimpa olehmu tapi kelihatannya kalian sedang sibuk dengan urusan kalian"

"Pria ini memang merasa tidak enak atau menyindir kita?", desis Yunho sebal namun masih bisa terdengar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyikut Yunho, "Hati-hati dengan mulutmu dungu", bisiknya.

"Ahh, appo" ringisnya.

Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum menyaksikan pola perilaku Yunjae.

"By the way, namaku Choi Seunghyun. Kalau boleh aku tau, namamu siapa pria manis?", ia memperkenalkan diri sekaligus bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Senang bertemu denganmu Seunghyun-ssi", Jaejoong hampir meleleh.

Yunho sadar diri sampai kucing bertelur pun, Seunghyun tidak akan pernah tertarik padanya dan ia juga tidak sudi mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum malu-malu layaknya remaja perempuan yang sedang kasmaran. Sungguh centil si bokong rata itu, pikir Yunho dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Yunho memutuskan untuk menyeret bal itu sendirian. Kebetulan jarak lapak terpal mereka hanya tersisa beberapa meter lagi. Persetan dengan dua anak manusia yang tengah tenggelam dalam mabuk asmara.

Dengan telaten, Yunho membuka bal itu lalu meletakkan ikan-ikannya pada kolam meja persegi yang telah disekat-sekat. Sedikit banyak anak buah pak Yong sudah mengajarinya tadi pagi. Pak Yong adalah bos besar pemilik paguyuban ikan di desa ini. Berkat jasanya, Yunho diberi kesempatan untuk membuka lapak sendiri. Komisi yang akan ia terima juga sekitar 30% dari total penjualan ikan per harinya.

Yunho membuang napas berat. Segala sesuatu yang dimulai dari nol itu sangat menyakitkan dan butuh perjuangan. Semangat!

"Yunho-ya, kau gigih sekali ya. Padahal ini baru permulaan untukmu. Hebat!", puji bibi Hyo, tetangga sebelah Yunho yang sama-sama membuka lapak ikan. Bedanya, bibi Hyo juga menjajakan aneka lobster dan udang.

Di tengah kekalutan kemarin pagi, Yunho memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita tersebut tak lain adalah bibi Hyo. Yunho menyampaikan keluh kesahnya termasuk keinginannya untuk berjualan ikan. Karena tidak tega, bibi Hyo menyarankan Yunho untuk menghadap pak Yong.

"Gomawo, bi. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menyambung hidup", kata Yunho santun. Tutur katanya berbanding terbalik dengan saat ia berbicara pada Jaejoong.

"Hidup ini memang keras. Yang terpenting adalah berusaha dan berdoa. Di samping itu kau harus ulet dan bermental baja", bibi Hyo menyampaikan wejangannya.

"Iya pasti. Aku mohon bantuan serta bimbingannya ya, bi", ia membungkuk sopan.

"Iya, nak"

Yunho memang tidak membeberkan perihal latar belakang kehidupannya. Menggunakan identitasnya sebagai kaum melarat dirasa menjadi alternatif paling aman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, temanmu yang berwajah manis itu mana?", tanya bibi Hyo.

"Oh, itu dia", Yunho menunjuk arah serong kanan, "dia tengah sibuk tebar pesona dengan bos di sini"

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar gelak tawa bibi Hyo.

.

.

KRUYUK~

"Ups, perutku berbunyi", ujar Jaejoong seraya menyengir lebar.

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya jengah lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan petak-petak kolam meja. Sebelah tangannya menggosok permukaan lantai dan yang lainnya memegang selang.

Penjualan hari ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Banyak penyuplai dari luar kota membeli ikan-ikannya. Ikan yang belum laku terjual dikembalikan lagi ke laut lepas. Seper itulah pemberlakuan sistem di sini.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Kalau lapar, kau makan saja sana. Bukannya kau foto model kelas kakap? Ah! Sepatu bootmu juga mahal kan? Masa uang untuk makan saja kau tidak punya"

"Kau ini kenapa sih suka sekali mengomeliku, memakiku dan menyindirku?", geram Jaejoong.

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya"

"Terserah. Jangan sampai kau mengingkari janjimu ya? Tadi kan kau mengatakan kalau kau akan membelikanku makanan?!"

"Itu betul. Tapi kau tidak menolongku sama sekali, kan? Justru menjatuhkan bal ikan kita, mengobrol dengan Choi Sengsun dan sekarang- mengoceh tidak jelas sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Bukannya menolongku", gerutu Yunho.

"Ralat, Choi Seunghyun"

"Whatever"

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Menurut kacamata Yunho, pria itu hanya bisa bersolek, merengek dan mengeluh. Buruk.

Setiap pembeli datang, Jaejoong duduk santai sambil sesekali memberikan kantung plastik pada Yunho.

"Perkataanmu yang tadi melukaiku Jung Yunho"

"Tinggal diberikan cairan antiseptik apa susahnya?!"

"Aish", Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, Yunho selesai berkutat dengan pekerjaannya kemudian berbenah diri. Pandangan Jaejoong lumpuh seketika saat memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"Kau terkesima menyaksikan ketampananku, ya?"

Hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Yunho sudah hampir beres mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Dalam anganmu"

Yunho tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak buruk, akan tetapi sifat berlebihan pria manis itu meruntuhkan anggapan Yunho.

Hangatnya hawa angin darat menyelimuti wajah mereka. Terlihat beberapa nelayan sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mendayung perahu mereka, menjala ikan-ikan di dalam laut. Penjual lainnya juga bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Bibi Hyo sendiri lebih dulu pulang sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Beliau mengatakan ada keperluan mendadak.

Sementara Yunho, ia masih baru dalam kancah perikanan ini jadi maklum saja kalau ia belum cekatan membereskan lapaknya. Ditambah, manusia satu itu sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Alhasil, mereka harus beranjak pulang pada malam hari.

"Kkaja"

"Tapi makan ya? Makan makan makan? Makaaan", bola mata Jaejoong mengerjap lucu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hentikan aktingmu bokong! Baiklah kita akan makan. Tapi jujur saja ya, tampangmu barusan seperti kucing kucal yang ingin kubinasakan"

"MWO? Tega sekali ucapanmu", Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi. Kosa kata Yunho semuanya menyeramkan dan harsh. Jaejoong merutuk pelan lalu menyusul langkah lebar Yunho.

Meyusuri pasir putih di bawah temaram bulan penuh. Tidak buruk juga, batin Jaejoong.

"Dan ingat ya, mulai besok kenakan pakaian yang pantas. Topi kembang-kembangmu itu membuat mataku sengsara. Ingat ya, jangan sampai pakaianmu mengundang oknum-oknum tertentu untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu", suara Yunho terdengar tegas.

Jaejoong kembali terperangah. Ternyata Yunho juga memiliki bank kata yang baik dan benar. Ia ingin tertawa dalam hati.

"Terima kasih sudah peduli padaku", ucap Jaejoong tersenyum tulus.

Anak rambut Yunho yang basah cukup menyita perhatiannya beberapa saat.

"Heh, jangan besar kepala dulu ya. Aku hanya tidak mau mayatmu terbujur kaku membusuk di depan pintu rumah"

"Yah! Nappeun! Kok kau tega sih berbicara seperti itu padaku? Memangnya kau mau aku mati, hah?", ia memukul lengan Yunho tanpa perikemanusiaan.

Ups, nampaknya Jaejoong harus menarik kembali pujiannya barusan.

"Aaah sakit", Yunho mengusap lengan kekarnya, "Semua orang akan mati"

"Iya. Kalau aku mati, kau orang pertama yang akan kugentayangi. Arraseo?!"

"Haaaaah dasar cerewet"

.

.

Aroma maskulin menguar dari rambut Yunho. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan duduk manis di ruang tamu sambil menonton acara di salah satu stasiun televisi. Otot-ototnya terasa pegal, ia butuh peregangan. Ia menyelonjorkan kakinya di atas meja.

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong muncul dengan handuk di kepala. Tanpa bertanya terlebih dulu, ia menekan tombol pada sisi televisi, mengganti saluran.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu mengganti channelnya tiba-tiba?", protes Yunho.

"Aku mau menonton trend busana terbaru di Hollywood... oh! Shit, televisi tua ini mana mungkin memiliki jaringan tivi kabel"

"Hahaha... kau itu miskin sekarang. Daripada Hollywood lebih baik kau mengikuti trend busana Bollywood. Cukup dengan kemeja tipis serta kain selendang. Kau jadi bisa berhemat kan.. hahaha", Yunho tertawa sumbang sambil menyentil-nyentil kotoran hidung di ujung telunjuknya.

Jaejoong berjengit geli lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya di dekat Yunho.

"Nah, acara seperti ini sangat mendidik. Di samping itu dapat meningkatkan rasa nasionalisme kita untuk melestarikan budaya negara. Aku kecewa karena budaya Korea semakin tersisihkan oleh modernisasi", celoteh Yunho panjang lebar.

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut dalam. Topik pembicaraan Yunho tidak nyangkut sama sekali di otaknya. Tak heran, kalangan burjois seperti Kim Jaejoong hanya mengetahui cara menghamburkan uang. Pada dasarnya, Yunho juga setipe dengannya. Namun, Yunho dianugerahi kecerdasan dalam berpikir dan bertindak walau seringkali cara bicaranya sangat kasar.

"Apa yang menarik? Sekumpulan wanita bermake-up tebal, memegang kipas lalu menari mengikuti alunan musik. Betapa membosankannya"

"Ckck aku prihatin padamu"

Jaejoong tidak menggubris Yunho. Ia meraih remote dari tangan Yunho namun gagal karena tenaganya kalah telak. Yunho berhasil mengunci pergerakannya. Kini, ia berada di bawah Yunho sedangkan pria itu merunduk bermaksud menghadangnya. Jarak wajah mereka bisa dibilang dekat.

"Yah! Ganti channelnya! Drama Korea melankonlis seribu kali lebih baik dibanding acara tari menjemukan ini!", Jaejoong meronta dalam kungkungan Yunho.

"Kau ini bisa tidak mengalah dan tidak usah ribut? Diam, oke?"

"Tidak mau! Cepat ganti!"

"Kalau kau tetap bersikeras kau lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu", Yunho menyeringai misterius, menyebabkan bulu roma Jaejoong meremang.

"Memangnya kau berani melakukan apa, hah?", tantang Jaejoong. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia ketakutan setengah mati. Akan tetapi demi harga diri, ia memasang topeng dinginnya.

"Aku akan menelanjangimu kalau kau membantahku"

"Apa?!"

Jemari Yunho memegang ujung kaus Jaejoong lalu menariknya ke atas dengan gerakan lambat.

"ANDWAEEE!"

.

.

Hari ini YunJae berangkat lebih pagi. Mereka menempuh perjalanan dengan jarak 500 meter dari rumah mereka. Setibanya di pasar, Yunho mengambil bal dan menaruh ikannya pada kolam. Ada yang berbeda pagi ini, Jaejoong berperan aktif membantu Yunho. Entah setan apa yang merasuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Pakaian yang Jaejoong gunakan juga sewajarnya. Kaus oblong putih berpadu celana jeans selutut. Sepasang sepatu kets merah-yang terdapat di dalam tasnya-membungkus manis telapak kakinya. Tadi malam ia mencuci bersih sepatu boot serta pakaian mahalnya. Tinggal dua jenis barang bermerk itu yang ia punya.

"Ikan ikan!", teriak Yunho mencoba menarik pembeli.

Ia menaburkan segenggam pelet pada tiap kolam. Sudah kesekian kali Jaejoong mencuri-curi pandang pada Yunho. Meski ia hanya mengenakan kaus abu-abu belel, bandana mengelilingi dahinya serta menjajakan ikan tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Yunho tetap terlihat berkilauan. Aish, pemikiran gila macam apa itu?

"Bokong rata, kau tidak takut kulit saljumu menjadi gosong?", tanya Yunho mengejutkan Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Aku kan sudah menggunakan sunblock"

"Ooh... Dasar wanita", desis Yunho.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa", kekeh Yunho garing.

Jaejoong masa bodoh lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Hey, ikan itu namanya apa?", Jaejoong menunjuk salah satu petak kolam.

"Itu ikan tuna"

"Kalau yang itu?", ia menunjuk kolamnya.

"Kalau itu... ungg apa ya aduh warnanya.. aish kenapa hampir semua warna ikan layak makan di dunia ini warnanya abu-abu tua sih? Aku tidak tau deh. Mungkin itu ikan pari"

"Yah! Masa ikan pari struktur badannya tidak gepeng? Kau ini payah. Kalau pembeli bertanya tapi kau tidak tau bagaimana?"

"Mm.. sampai hari ini sih pembeli dan supplier yang langsung memilih ikannya"

"Harganya kau hapal kan?"

"Tentu! Heheh"

"Aishh"

"Ya sudah jangan bersungut-sungut. Nanti aku akan bertanya pada bibi Hyo untuk memperluas pengetahuanku tentang ikan", kata Yunho.

"Ya sudah bagaimana kau saja dungu"

SUIT  
SUIT  
SUIT

Terdengar bunyi siulan bersahut-sahutan. Yunjae mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber keributan dan melebarkan mata mereka.

"Siapa dia?", seru mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Tbc  
Haha ngga paham dah. Moga lucu yah. Maaf aku lama begini post ff. Huhu. Jadi bagian percakapan mana yg humor? Walau keanya gak ada mb yaa wkwk Moga temen2 suka yah 3 Terima kasih sudah membaca, mengapresiasi and ILY :*:* ^^


End file.
